Closer than Close
by ShiningStar84
Summary: Summary: Harry and Draco might be connected in ways we would never believe, but what ways are they? Could it be brotherhood? Also, how will Harry face the tricks played upon him and his just found love? Will have be able to have Ginny? H/G romance. PLEASE


Summary: Harry and Draco might be connected in ways we would never believe, but what ways are they? Could it be brotherhood? Also, how will Harry face the tricks played upon him and his just found love? Will have be able to have Ginny? H/G romance. Romance/Angst PLEASE R&R Not as bad as it sound, complete summary inside.  
  
Summary 2: Harry and Draco find out they are brothers. Yes it is impossible.in the books, the fanfiction world is made for people like me. Lol. How will they deal with being related to their school enemies? Why didn't they learn of this sooner? What happened to separate them?  
After "accepting" his new family member Harry sees himself blinded(metaphorically)by spells that keep him from seeing the truth, but there's always Ginny there to help him. Will he finally notice the girl who has loved him for so long? Will he be able to help Voldemort from interfering in his happiness and saving Virginia? HA FIND OUT HERE! I SUCK AT SAUMMARIES.  
  
Pairings: Ginny/Harry initially Draco/Hermione, then Ron/Hermione  
  
Disclaimer: I'm bright yes, but Harry Potter was not my idea. I do not own anything you may recognize in this story. All I own is the plot. I'm just borrowing the characters and setting to free my imagination. No money is made from this, just happiness(lol)..  
  
A/N: This was the first fanfic I ever finished and it is one of my favorites, and I hope you come to feel that way too. It is a very impossible thing to happen, but I had this idea and I still haven't seen anyone with a fic like this. I started to write this story about two years ago I believe, but I never had time or courage a suppose to post it all here. I deeply hope you enjoy and of course review with your opinions and comments. If you wish to flame me, it's ok, I chose a polemic topic anyway, but I want to make clear I'm well aware this won't happen in the books, but it is in my fanfic. Thanks.  
  
Notes: Text between" " Dialogues, ** thoughts. And if someone wish to tell me how to make bold and italics I would appreciate very much. *G*  
  
To read this you shall pass me guardians :D  
  
o(*_*o) (o*_*)o  
  
Harry wasn't feeling well and went up to the Gryffindor tower what Ron and Herm didn't understand because Harry loved Halloween. He was at the Gryffindor tower when he heard a sweet voice .  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you"  
  
He was looking out the window and turned scared, in front of him stood a beautiful creature she had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a white dress, together with her there was a old man who seemed very wise.  
  
"What, who, who are you two?"  
  
Then he realized they were angels or at least something like that.  
  
"Oh Harry, we are angels, my name is Angelica and this is Tirésias, we are here to tell you the truth" She was the one speaking  
  
"What? What truth? " Harry was confused.  
  
"Harry have you ever noticed that people know more about you and your family than yourself?"  
  
"YES, and I hate that" Harry said heartedly.  
  
"Well, we are here to tell you about your family, to tell you something the not even Dumbledore knows"  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked nervously, "Wait can I ask you something?'" .  
  
"Sure Harry, what do you want to know? "  
  
She really has a sweet voice a voice only a angel could have and it made him calm.  
  
"Are my parents angels too, I mean when people die they turn into angels or ..."  
  
"Let me explain, when bad people die I don't really know what happens with them because it's not my area, but I know they pay for the things they did, Tirésias here knows more then I do, but that is not the matter because your parents were good people"  
  
She took a breath and went on.  
  
"Well, when you die you spend some time making a.mental analyzes, you have to redeem yourself for the bad things you did, or at least be conscious of them. Of course you're not going to regret for gossip or such, I really mean things that can affect other's lives. If you regret for it you can go to heaven. There are angels like me natural angels, we were born up there, created not actually born. We never lived here, natural angels have normal lives just like you do but up there, when people die they turn into angels but they can chose if they just want to live there or if they want to have missions to help the living. For example the so known cupid... that is what your parents choose."  
  
She stopped for a while.  
  
"I mean, angels are not allowed to marry the humans but..." She had a sad look "Well and you can't have babies but you can go on with your life you know."  
  
"If my parents are angels then why aren't they here? I mean it is about them your going to talk isn't it ? "  
  
"Yes, but they are on a mission now, and it has to do with what we are going to tell you." Angelica said with a serious voice.  
  
Then Tirésias said with a hoarse voice:  
  
"Let go to the point please"  
  
"Yes, yes." said Angelica.  
  
"What is it? tell me" Harry asked eager to know.  
  
"Well, Harry what we have to tell you is that.." She trailed off.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have a brother" Said Tirésias  
  
"WHAT? I HAVE A WHAT" Harry looked outraged at the joke someone must be playing on him.  
  
"Yes Harry, you have a brother and we are here to tell you all about it, but don't get mad, you should be happy, because now you have someone from your family alive"  
  
Harry was speechless  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco couldn't fit in that Holloween party, with Pancy fussing over him, so he went to the Slytherin common room, he was sitting by the fire when two heavenly creatures(a man and a woman) appeared from nothing , he was scared, he didn't recognize them but he saw the remarkable resemblance between the man and ... Harry Potter  
  
"Yes , Draco, I'm James Potter." The man said as if reading the boy's mind.  
  
"And I'm Lily Potter" The she angel said with a soft voice.  
  
"Wha..what..do you want? Are you going to kill me because of Potter?" Malfoy eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Oh ,Hon.. Draco of course not." Lily started "We have a hard thing to tell you, and that is way we called your mother here, we knew you wouldn't believe and that your father wouldn't come." James finished and Draco saw his Narcissa coming out of the shadows. He was getting afraid .  
  
"Mum, what's going on? Did the darn Potter tell you to come haunt me?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, no, no, honey, it is because a..." Lily couldn't go on.  
  
"Honey," His mother was talking "I don't know how to say it and I don't want to sound... well I need to tell you that" She took a deep breath "You're adopted." Her words could barely be heard.  
  
Draco looked paralyzed.  
  
"Mother is this one of those sick jokes father plays?" He asked outraged. He normally helped his father to organize these jokes, and he would never call them sick if he hadn't been the victim. He had never been played like this.  
  
but he soon started to cry And though you don't really expect this from someone like him but as you will see later the Malfoy's are not that bad or tough.  
  
"Oh honey, it is the truth, but that doesn't mean we love you less"  
  
"I don't believe you." The boy argued stubbornly.  
  
"I know. But you have to. I would never let you know this if it wasn't for your own sake."  
  
Draco was enraged to think his mother would lie to him like that to play a joke, and that was what made it all the more terrifying. He knew she wouldn't. What if it * was* truth? But it just couldn't be.  
  
"Then, if that's true, why isn't my father here?"  
  
"He looks tough but I would be to hard to him..He is severe and cold many times, but you are the one who has the best relation with him, it is hard to see you now, to know you're not his." Narcissa explained. IT was true Lucius Malfoy was cold, but if he had raised his son well, and though the displays of affection were few, Draco knew that his father tried to make him participate his life as much as possible. Unfortunately that also include him becoming a death-eater.  
  
"Why Potter parents are here? " Trying to change subjects to see if he could crack them and make them stop with the mocking.  
  
"Because.." Lily started  
  
"Because we are your real parents." James said.  
  
* it keeps getting worse * Draco thought  
  
"Mum.." And then it hit him hard. He was not a Malfoy. That shook him hard, but there was * no* way he was a Potter. He decided to play along.  
  
"how can this be??? How can I be their son?"  
  
"Draco, I'll tell you how. "James said.  
  
***************************  
  
"A brother, how can it be ,my parents are dead for what.. 14 years now" Harry paced around the room frantcly.  
  
" I know." Angelica said. Tiresias looked impatient. "You have a twin brother" the old man said.  
  
"What?Are you out of your mind??" Harry laughed bitterly.  
  
"No Harry, I'll tell you everything"  
  
at the same time Angelica and James started to tell the boys the same story.  
  
"Well, when your mother..Lily and I got married we wanted a lot of kids, and when she found out she was having a baby, wow, I can't describe the feeling, it was like .. well making a dream come true." He stopped a while and gave a nostalgic sigh, and blinked his eyes to stop some tears from falling. Then went on.  
  
"But then the doctor said Lily was to weak and she could die having the baby, it was horrible, think that I could lose the one I loved most, the dream turned into a nightmare. But then we found out they were twins, and I didn't know if I should feel happy or more worried."  
  
James stopped again as if telling that story took away all his energy, though Draco didn't know if he had energy, after all he was dead.  
  
"When the babies were born, Harry was very strong and healthy but you were small and weak and after a few hours a witch-nurse told us you were dead. Oh My Merlin it was the worst pain I've ever felt , even worst than when I died."  
  
"Oh." Draco felt sorry for them, their lives were sort of miserable. *it's not of you to feel sorry Draco. Specially for people who are trying to trick you. *  
  
"Yes, but after we died we found out that you were taken care of and lived, a miracle maybe, maybe one of the doctors made a mistake, all I know is that you lived and we found out that the Malloy's adopted you because they had difficulties on having children." Lily said.  
  
"No, no, I look like my dad, I can't be your son." Draco protested starting to panic over the truth in their statements. " My whole family looks alike."  
  
"I know. Lucius is not you father.but you do belong to the Malfoy family because.."  
  
"Stop this! I just can't be your son."  
  
"Yes you can." Lily stated.  
  
"And how is that? " The boy asked arrogantly.  
  
"Well, to start my whole family has blue eyes Harry and I are the only ones... well that is not what I was going to say." Lily stopped "I'm sorry."  
  
"Calm down honey." James said.  
  
"No, I'm the one who was adopted and that has two dead people talking to me so don't say CALM DOWN TO HER!" Draco was really annoyed and his mother tried to get closer but he pushed her away.  
  
"Well, you know that some people look a lot like a cousin, aunt or uncle more than with heir parents, and you know how strong is the genetic of a pure blood wizard don't you? " she took a breath and said it.  
  
"Yes I know, so what? "asked Draco.  
  
Lily went on.  
  
"See, you do look like your..Lucius because...well, "  
  
"Do you want me.." James started but Lily took a deep breath like she didn't have any air and again went on  
  
"After Petunia was born my parents had a marriage crisis because mum found out dad was.. doing some bad things you know, so they separated for a while and my mum had an affair with your grandfather, and she got pregnant but at the same time his wife was pregnant so he didn't tell his wife and after a few months my "dad" begged mum to come back and said he would raise me as his child..." It was very hard to her to talk about something so important and she was telling two very important things so it looked like she would die at any moment though she was already dead. "So you see a, Lucius is my brother. That's how you look like your grandfather and uncle. Thay *are * your family"  
  
Draco looked stunned and so did his mother, why Lucius never told her that??? Maybe he didn't know either.  
  
Lily looked desperate to see if Draco believed what she said and James was hugging her, saying it would be all right.  
  
**************************************** "So, what you are saying is that besides the fact I have a brother, this brother is Malfoy and my mum is a Malfoy??????????" Hary wavedhis arms furiously in front of the angel. "Ok , if this is a joke Ron, you can show yourself, you got me." Harry was looking around to see if there was someone hiding.  
  
"Harry , it is the truth, I know you don't like him, but he is not as bad as he seems and you should be ashamed, the boy just found out that he is adopted and that his real parents are already dead, all you did was to get a brother and I bet he is taking this much better than you" Angelica said going red and mad as Harry blushed.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Draco I think now it is time for me to go, and for you to talk to them, I'm sorry if you think I don't like you, because I'll always love, you are my son, no matter how little we see each other." Narcissa said regretfully.  
  
"She is right Draco, we are not trying to take you away from your parents because we know that who raised you and.. loved you were the Malfoy's but we want you to know we didn't choose this, they told us your heart stopped and took you away." Lily was crying.  
  
"The reason why we are doing this is because you have a mission, and because we love you." James started  
  
"Mum, were am I going to live, I mean do you still want me?" Draco could not run from the truth anymore, and it felt even more desperating.  
  
"Of course honey" Narcissa hugged Draco and with a kiss he went away getting in the fire and ... she was gone.  
  
Draco was feeling better now, nobody ever thought he actually loved his family but he did, though he could control himself because of his not so good side.  
  
"But why now, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He turned to his supposed real parents.  
  
"Because we were afraid You-Know-Who would go after you, I mean it would be easier once your dad works for him." Lily said.  
  
Draco spoke again.  
  
"A mission you said?" He was chocking tears back as not to show weakness, but his voice showed.  
  
"Well, you do know that You-know-who is back and we had to take you away from his side" Lily said.  
  
"Lily , you know that is not just it, Voldemort knows we had twins and he knows the two of them are alive he just doesn't know it is you, and we are not saying it is yours or Harry's mission to destroy him but you have to be ready to fight, because he * will* try to attack you, and that is why you needed to know, because the two of you need to get over this silly fights and work together." James said.  
  
"So What am I suppose to do?" Draco asked skeptically.  
  
"Well the angels will help you and we have other angels telling this same story to your teachers, so they, specially Dumbledore can help." James said.  
  
"We need you and Harry to get along. We know that won't change in a second but we better start soon, we want you to go to the Gryffindor tower and meet Harry, Angelica and Tirésias. Don't worry about passwords, when you get there you will know what to do." Lily said.  
  
"Tirésias, isn't the one who predicted the future, in Greece long time.."  
  
"Yes, that is the one..honey can I give you a kiss? " Lily's eyes shown with embarrassment and expectation.  
  
Draco went red but as he didn't know what to do he walked towards her and she gave him a soft kiss on the face, he left the common room and looked back to see Lily with tears in her eyes.  
  
Draco was afraid there would be a Gryffindor, there but everybody was at the Halloween party, besides the couples making, out but those were not paying attention.  
  
"Butterbeer" He said with out knowing why, and noticed he was in front of the fat lady and she was sleepy so she didn't recognize him.  
  
"Here I am, never thought one day I would be here." He was just trying to get the last episode out of his mind, but now there was another hard thing, talk to Harry, his brother, suddenly that seemed really eeewww to say that.  
  
"Luckily those other angels already talked to him, brcause I wouldn't be able to do it".  
  
********************  
  
Harry could hear the footsteps and he knew Draco was suppose to come, he didn't know what kind of expression he should have when the other boy came in.  
  
Draco could see Harry now and could see two angels, one was a young, a beautiful lady with brown hair and brown eyes and the other one was an old man that looked REALLY old and wise with his white long beard. *probably Angelica and Tirésias*  
  
he thought.  
  
"Hello Draco , come over here" That soft and sweet voice made her look even more angelical.  
  
Harry had a scared look, well actually both of them did because they didn't know what to do.  
  
"Hey" they said not sure if they should be nice to each other, but then Harry remembered what angelica said *He is losing everything, and I bet he is dealing with it better than you* and put a pity look on his face just to annoy the other boy. He knew, or at least thought Malfoy wouldn't be that shaken about it. 


End file.
